


Stomach Pains

by himekohimura



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Drabble, Gen, M/M, Multi, Post-breakup, YunJaeMin if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-16
Updated: 2012-01-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 14:08:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3384515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/himekohimura/pseuds/himekohimura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're both hungry but there's only one thing that would satisfy them. Drabble</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stomach Pains

**Author's Note:**

> I was watching c.o.o and saw Jae cooking and this little drabble just thought to write itself. It's been so long since i've written anything....  
> 

Changmin's stomach grumbles and Yunho looks up from his script to see Changmin staring intently at his laptop screen.

"Are you watching that American food show again?" Yunho questions with a sigh.

Changmin shakes his head, a deep frown on his face.

"Then what are you watching?"

There's a slight hesitation before Changmin replies "Jaejoong."

This time it's Yunho's lips that turn downward. "Changmin..."

"I miss his cooking," Changmin cuts off whatever rebuke Yunho has for him. He's heard them all before. "He cooked for his DVD."

Yunho carefully puts aside his script and scoots over to sit next to Changmin. Changmin tilts his laptop so that they can both see and he pulls out the jack so that Jaejoong's voice fills the quiet room. Yunho winces slightly. He's cut himself off from most of their things, only allowing a song or two behind his barrier. Not because he was angry with them, but it hurt less when didn't know what he was missing.

Changmin is different. He's bought every single. Every album. Every DVD. He downloads all their performances. Fancams and audio rips. Yunho has never seen a man so obsessed. He's faintly reminded that Changmin grew up surrounded by fangirls. He used to wonder how much of their ways have rubbed off on the younger. He doesn't have to wonder anymore.

Changmin's stomach rumbles again and Yunho can see why. Jaejoong used to make them the same things.

"Do you want me to order in?" Yunho asks.

Changmin shakes his head, eyes glued to the screen. Yunho pulls out his phone and stares at it. He's also hungry now, but he knows nothing will satisfy him. Nothing they can order in, at least.

He types in a number swiftly, by memory. He doesn't keep it in his contacts. It makes it too tempting. And his managers would probably throw a fit if they found it there. Changmin is still watching the show, stomach now a steady growl in the background of Jaejoong's laughter.

The message Yunho finally types in is short.

'Miss your cooking.'

His thumb hovers over send, emotions warring. Changmin shifts before Yunho decides and accidentally bumps his hand. The message is off before Yunho can think to stop it.

A moment of weakness, Yunho thinks this is why he avoids anything to do with them.

He takes a shower and gets ready for bed, though the ache in his stomach isn't abiding. He knows he should eat something but there's nothing to be had. Nothing that he wants in the apartment.

It's with some surprise that he hears the doorbell ring.

Changmin is in the bathroom, so he pads over to the door, sliding the lock open after he confirms it's a delivery man.

The man is bundled up against the weather, a mask over his face, holding a food container. Yunho frowns. "I didn't order food."

The other rattles off the address in a monotone that sounds nasally and fake. Yunho shakes his head. "But I didn't order--"

"Hyung? Is something wrong?" Changmin's voice echoes and Yunho remembers that they're both hungry. With a shrug, he accepts and pays the man, bringing the food container into the house. "Did you order something?" Changmin questions, helping with setting the table.

"No, but since the delivery guy got the wrong place..." Yunho grabs the first bowls out of the container and pauses. "This is..."

Changmin frowns, looking at the collection of dishes set out. "Hyung, aren't these the dishes that...that Jaejoong used to make us all the time?"

Yunho scrambles for his phone, frowning when he realises there's a missed message. He pulls it up and reads it allowed. 'Enjoy.' There isn't a name. There doesn't need to be. The number spoke for itself.


End file.
